A quel Grito
by lyrou
Summary: Continuacion de Nueva Esperanza...17 años han pasado dentro de los cuales uno de los sufrimientos mas desgarrador que pueda sufrir un padre... dejen reviews..nn


Aquel grito

_Continuación _

Hi! Bueno Escaflowne no me pertenece, aunque me dijeron que me lo iban a regalar si me portaba bien XD... Bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí la continuación de Nueva Esperanza... Pasado y Presente ...juntos Capitulo 1 

Aquel grito resonaría siempre en la memoria de Van. Un grito de angustia que jamás pudo ayudar. Era Hitomi, su único amor, yacía en el cementerio de Atlantis, junto a sus otros seres queridos. Junto a la tumba vacía de su única hija. Si vacía, parece que el destino se ensaño con él. Arrebatarle a su única hija horas después de nacer. Había perdido sus primeros diecisiete años, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros juegos.

Mientras tanto, una muchacha de un metro sesenta (_ sin comment XD), _de largo cabellos negros y ojos azules como el cielo despejado, observaba hacia la ventana.

Por que tardas tanto? Hace siete días que estoy encerrada y todavía no te atreves a venirme a buscarme... ya veras. - Un golpe en la puerta saca de sus pensamientos.

Anais, puedo pasar.- La voz de Van se escucha desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Si su majestad.- La joven realiza una reverencia ante el Rey.

Pero hija, todavía no confías en mi.- Van se acerca para abrazarla.

Es que... es... todo. bueno ...le voy a hacer franca, que pasa si el día de mañana aparece su hija...no me creo ser heredera de esto...y por eso perder mi vida a manos de verdugo.- la voz de Anais se quiebra antes la mera mención de la muerte-

Pero como puedes decir eso... mira tú eres Lilibeth Victory, descendiente de Atlantis, hija del Rey de Fanelia y la Dama de la Luna Fantasma. y – señalando hacia su espalda – tus alas los demuestran...

Esta bien... Padre... - las palabras costaban fluir. Ella que desde que tiene memoria, debía robar para alimentarse. Que no confiaba en nadie, bueno excepto en Él, que por cierto donde estaría, tenia que encontrarlo lo más rápido posible para contarle todo esto.

Bueno hija. debo ir la biblioteca, tengo una reunión sobre la seguridad del castillo, por cierto, te traje esto. – Le enseña una espada con el mango en forma de águila.- Es liviana, pero seguro que no sabes manejar esto, así que déjala en un lugar donde no te hagas daño con ella.-

Van deposita la espada en la cama. Le da un beso en la frente a su hija y se retira del cuarto.

-Ja, padre parece que no me conoces muy bien.-toma la espada.-Demasiado ligera para mi gusto. pero mientras sirva para pelear, bienvenida sea...ahora bien, se que no puedo usar mis alitas...así que me queda escapar por la forma mas vieja que conozco.-

Anais se dirige hacia la puerta... el vestido le molestaba. - Quien me viera...Se sujeta l a correa del cinturón donde descansaba la espada...

EL corredor se encontraba vació. Excepto por los cuadros de la familia real.

Me dan miedo. pensaba.

De repente se detiene y observa el retrato de la Dama de la Luna Fantasma.

Eres tu mama. , va me dejo de sentimentalismo, debo salir lo mas antes posible.

Se dirige hacia los jardines. De repente una figura se abalanza hacia ella. La toma por los brazos y la besa con una urgencia de sentir sus labios sobre el suyo.

-Pero que demonios, me haz dado un susto de muerte. Anais trataba de tranquilizarse.

-Así que te asuste, pero no se compara con el susto que me lleve cuando regrese a nuestro hogar y no te encuentro... mi querida esposa... Un joven de unos 25 años, de tez blanca, ojos negros como la noche ( _N de Excalibur encontré mi verdadera vocación parece que voy a ser meteoróloga, tanto clima.-. me perjudica  ) _el pelo rubio como el oro de espalda ancha y una musculatura bastante pronunciada (_N de Excalibur...donde esta mi príncipe azul...ok se nota que es mi sueño no...buah quiero uno como el de Anais) – _Me ausento por una semana, y cuando regreso, me encuentro con que mi esposa es llevada por la guardia imperial.

-Es una larga historia, amor...pero antes tengo que decirte algo muy importante...-Anais se puso roja como un tomate...

El sujeto la abraza, mientras le susurraba en el oído.

Si se trata de que eres la Princesa, llegaste tarde ya me contaron el chisme cuando venia para acá.-

Este es que no es eso...

Nota de Cedrica de Lyrou: Bueno aquí gente con un crossover o continuación de Nueva Esperanza... gracias por los Reviews quiero massssssssssss... ok nos leemos pronto C-You Gracias Totales


End file.
